I Am Kai
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: Kai is new at Ouran Academy- She just got a music scholarship. There she meets the Hitachiin Twins, who introduce her to the Host Club. Kaoru seems to have taken a liking to the new girl, and they become very close. Hikaru gets jealous, and takes a disliking to Kai. KaoruXOC My first fanfic! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT KAI! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1 Honey and Feathers

**Chapter 1~ Honey and feathers**

I bounced up the front steps to Ouran Academy. I had finally gotten my music scholarship last week. All the rich snobs filled the corridors, they kept giving me weird looks. I turned my head away and got to my locker. I was in class 1-A so I had… Modern Japanese. I pulled out my map and scanned over it, and finally found Room 137. Man, this place had a lot of rooms. I followed the route and found the classroom. I was late. That always happens. I went and flopped down in a chair near the back next to some twins. "Hey! Who're you?" They asked in usion. "Kai." I fiddled with a pencil. They looked at each other, "I'm Hikaru." The one furthest from me said. "I'm Kaoru." The closer one. I smiled, "Hi." "So wadda you like doing?" They grinned at me. I shrugged, "Pranking people… Skateboarding, and music." "Cool! We love pranking people too!" I smiled. They looked over me, "So why are you wearing the guys' uniform?" I raised my eyebrow, "Are you serious?! I don't want to look like an old cupcake!" They laughed, so did I. The boys' uniform was more comfortable to me anyway. I do much better in guy clothes… And shoes. I just keep my hair long because it looks cool. My hair is bright red. When I looked back up, Kaoru was looking at me, "What?" He shook his head, "Nothing…" Then a little light bulb flashed above his head, "Hey! Why don't you come and see our club next free period?" "What kind of club is it?" I started tapping out a rock beat on my desk. "It's a host club." "A Host… Club? What's that?" My eyes flashed confusion. "It's a club where the school's most 'handsome boys' with way too much time on their hands, entertain ladies who, also, have way too much time on their hands." He paused, "Tono's quote not mine." He quickly added. "Oh-kay… Well, I'll see what it's like, I s'pose." I looked down to my desk and clicked my pen over, and over, and over, and over. "CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" A girl in front of me asked. "How about… No." I grinned and started clicking it again. My eyes flicked over to the twins. They were smirking. I frowned, "Why the smirks?" The twins glanced at each other, "Because you remind us so much of us!" They smiled. I shot them a thumbs up before going back to the serious business of clicking a pen.

Free Period! Took long enough. Well, to the Host Club! I strode down the corridor to Music Room 3. I flung open the doors and looked in. All eyes were on me. Girls sat at small tables with seven boys, including the twins. "Kai!" Hikaru and Kaoru bounded up to me. I smiled. Some of the stuck-up rich girls smirked and started whispering things to each other. I've been told there are bitchy girls at every school… I just proved that right I think. The twins danced around me. A tall blonde pranced up to me, "And who is this lovely lady?" Kaoru arm-wrapped me on one side, Hikaru on the other. "This is Kai." Hikaru said. "She's new in our class." Kaoru smiled. An evil-looking raven haired boy looked down at a little black book, "Kai Tsubaki. Fifteen. She's a commoner, like Haruhi." A short brown haired boy, actually, I think it was a girl, glared, and the girls gasped in horror. Puh-leez. A little blonde who looked like he should still be in elementary school ran up to me, "Hello Kai-Chan!" I smiled down at him, "Hi there." A tall black haired boy, man I should say, stood behind the little blonde. I whispered sideways at Kaoru, "So… Who exactly are these people?" Kaoru smiled at me, "That," He points to the tall blonde, "Is the Boss." The blonde dances around, "I am Tamaki Souh. Call me King!" I failed to look impressed, "No thanks." The brown haired boy/girl approached. He was in my class. The twins cheered, "Haruhi!" Haruhi waved slightly at me and watched the rest. "I am Kyoya Ootori." Tall-evil-raven-hair told me, "That is Hunny-senpai," He points to the tiny blonde, "And that is Mori-senpai." Tall black haired man. I smiled, "Hi." All the girls were watching this happen. When the boys were done, they cheered. Gawd. "Why don't you play some music for us?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah. It'll be cool!" Kaoru finished. I shook my head, "No way." The twins grinned, "Okay… How about we play a game? If you win, you don't have to play. If you lose, you do!" I raised my eyebrow, "What game?" "The Which One is Hikaru Game!" The room cheered and the twins put on caps. They switched places a few times, "Okay, so which one is Hikaru?" I pointed to Kaoru, "You're Kaoru," I pointed to Hikaru, "And you're Hikaru." They stared at each other. "Well? Did she get it right?" Asked a girl. The twins stayed silent but gave little nods. I smiled really huge, then picked up a guitar and started playing. Kaoru pulled his cap off and looked at me, "Why are you playing? You won." "Coz I want to!" I plugged in the electric cord and rocked out. When I finished, there was scattered applause. The Host Club was gaping. "She's really good, isn't she Takashi?" Hunny said. Mori nodded, "Yea." I pulled the guitar over my head and set it down next to the piano. All the girls were looking at me with perturbed expressions. Hadn't they ever heard rock music? Doubtful.

I stretched. Piano ruins my back. I'd just been playing for the Host Club for an hour and all the girls were leaving. Kaoru came up to me, "That was great!" I grinned, "Thank you kind sir." He looked at me questioningly, "What's with the etiquette?" I shrugged, "It's a Host Club, right? I'm being lady-like." I giggled. He smiled. "Thanks" Kaoru said. "You're welcome!" I smiled and went on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek. Kaoru went red. I smiled and skipped away.

I flew into my classroom the next day with papers falling everywhere. My arms were crammed with my messy folders and books. I finally dumped it all on my desk. Late again. The twins eyed my haul, "What's with that?" I rolled my eyes, "I'm a messy person. My room looks like a tornado hit," I paused, "But that would be offensive to tornados." Hikaru chuckled and Kaoru laughed, "Too true." After they'd stopped laughing, they leaned close to me, "Wanna play a trick on the Boss today?" I grinned, "Of course." I gave Kaoru a high-five. As soon as the cursed maths class was done, Hikaru, Kaoru and I dashed down the hall to Music Room 3. I went to the kitchenette and pulled out a bottle of honey. Hikaru snagged some feathers from the art room and Kaoru found a bucket in the janitor's closet. I poured the whole bottle into the bucket and strung it up with fishing wire from the ceiling. Hikaru and Kaoru stuffed a fan with feathers and put it in front of the door. We took our positions—Me, holding the fishing wire that lead to the bucket, hiding behind a couch. Kaoru, crouching next to the fan, finger on the switch. And Hikaru, standing near the door, ready to say 'Go'. Tamaki walked through the doors. "Go!" Hikaru yelled. I pulled the cord, honey slopped down over Tamaki, Kaoru flicked the switch and feathers blew everywhere, including all over the honey-covered Tamaki. He screamed. We all cracked up. I was rolling on the floor, bright red. Kaoru and Hikaru had identical faces of amusement. Tamaki growled. I slowly pulled myself up, weak from laughter. The twins leaned on each other, trying to stay upright. I leaned on a couch. Tamaki looked furious… And hilarious. He was covered in glop with feathers sticking out. Kaoru was giggling cutely. Why am I thinking that?! Meep! Kyoya strode into the room. He saw the mess on the floor, "What…? Do I even want to know?" "Mummy! The shady twins got me dirty!" Tamaki cried and tried to hug Kyoya, who quickly stepped aside as to avoid getting glopped. Tamaki face-planted on the marble floor. I smirked. Kaoru covered his mouth in an attempt to block his hysterics, it failed miserably, you could hear a bit of a 'huff huff' noise. Tamaki went to his emo corner. I was still giggling a bit. I slowly calmed down, breathing deeply. "Okay, I'm good." Then I saw Hikaru's face and started hyperventilating again. Kaoru rubbed my back, "C'mon… Calm down." Then he snorted, and started laughing again. Then Kyoya gave us a death stare and we all automatically shut up. "Sorry Kyoya-senpai." I muttered. "I should think so! Now you three need to clean this up, now!" Kyoya hissed. My eyes widened and I looked at Kaoru, he looked kinda scared. I picked up the bucket and went to wash it. I s'pose pranks do have consequences… But they're still fun!

Do you like it so far? It's my first fanfic... Soooo... What will happen next to Kai? O.o


	2. Chapter 2 Paint Fight

**Chapter 2~ Paint Fight**

I flopped backwards onto my bed. I may not be rich, but I still have a pretty good house. Two floors. The dining room, lounge room, kitchen, almost-empty study and one bathroom are on the bottom floor. Bedrooms, and another bathroom are on the second floor. We have three bedrooms. Mine, my sister Sora's, and my parents'. Mine is fairly big with a high bed, a desk, wardrobe, Pear computer, and a whole heap of other things. Sora's is smaller, but my parents' is biggest. I was in my pyjamas and freshly showered, and ready to sleep. I snuggled under my thick covers and thought—About Kaoru. Why? I dunno. He just intruded in on my mind. I shook my head and rolled over and slept.

I woke up the next morning with the sun in my eyes. I sat up and checked my clock- 9:27AM. I got up and had a shower, changing into baggy jeans and a black t-shirt. I bounded down the stairs and made my way to the shed, where I was getting paint to do the study. It was my job to paint it pale blue with purple swirls. Don't ask me why, my mum just wanted it like that. I got the right tins of paint and the brushes and went back inside to find my little sister watching anime on TV. Not even good anime. Vampire Knight. Ick. "What are you doing with that?" Sora asked, pointing to the tins. "I'm gardening… What do you think?! I'm painting the study." I kept walking until I arrived at my destination. Good, the floor was already covered with tarp. I used a screwdriver to pry open those dastardly lids and set them aside. Then I heard a knock on the door. _Wonder who's coming at 9:40 on a Saturday morning…_ I thought as I went to the front of the house. "Who's your boyfriend?" Sora called to me. "What the hell are you talking about Sory?" I called back, then I saw Kaoru standing just inside, "Hi." A light blush covered his cheeks. "Oh! Hey Kaoru! What're you doing here?" I asked, surprised. He rubbed his neck with his hand, "Well… We're friends and all, so I thought I'd visit. The way friends do." Sora looked between us, "You make a cute couple." I glared at her, "What the hell?! You're only ten!" Sora shrugged. I blushed, so did Kaoru. She went back to her anime. "So… What're you doing today?" Kaoru glanced around the room. "I'm painting the study…" Kaoru perked up, "I'll help!" "Really?!" I looked a bit stunned. "Sure!" Kaoru shrugged. "Okay then. Follow me!" I led him to the study. It was bare except a bench where the pots and brushed were. Kaoru nodded as he looked around, "Nice." I smiled, "So! Let's let going!" I handed him a brush and we started coating the wall with baby blue. I was finishing a stroke when my brush flicked sideways and splattered speckles of paint all over Kaoru. He gasped and turned to me, "How dare you!" He said in mock-horror, then flicked his brush at me. I gasped too, then dipped my brush in the paint and smeared it across his forehead, "Hey!" He yelped, I giggled. Kaoru rubbed the brush in my hair, "Haha!" I shoved his hand away and slammed my paint brush into his chest, "Touché!" Kaoru pokes his tongue out at me, then bumps my nose with the paint brush. "Hey!" I grinned. He smiled too, then tilted my head back, and kissed me. I kissed back. When we pulled away, we were both bright red. I smiled. He smiled back.

"What is going on in here young lady?" I looked up to see my mother standing in the doorway, looking very unimpressed. "Erm… Painting with Kaoru." I said. "And who is 'Kaoru'?" Kaoru popped his head up from behind the bench, "Hi! I slipped on some paint… Sorry!" Kaoru smiled. My mum looked pretty shocked, I smiled. "R-right. Well, you two should go and get cleaned up." My mum said and she went to dump her load in the kitchen. I looked at Kaoru and grinned, "There's a bathroom on this floor you can use." He nodded, "Okay." Kaoru went to the bathroom on the ground floor and I bounded up the stairs to my bathroom. I took a shower and pulled on another pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt. When I'd cleared my hair of light blue and went back down and saw Kaoru sitting in the lounge room with Sora, who was showing him her anime. "Hey! I'm back." Kaoru turned to look at me. He was shirtless. I looked a bit confused, "You got paint all over it, remember?" Kaoru raised his eyebrow. "Oh yeah… Sorry." I smiled, he smiled back. "Oh! It's 12:30 already? I need to call my friends!" I suddenly yelped. Now it was Kaoru's turn to look confused. "I went to England about a year ago and I made three friends, who I Skype at 12:30 on Saturdays." "Okay." Kaoru smiled cutely. "Why don't you meet them?" I asked. "Oh! Sure!" Kaoru followed me up the stairs to my room. I booted up my computer and clicked on Skype. Kaoru sat behind me. My background picture was of the four of us in England. First to appear was Eliza. "Hey Liza!" I smiled at her. "KaiKai! How are you?" Eliza was tugging on her blonde hair. "I'm good! Where're Hayley and Charli?" I asked. As soon as I finished that sentence Hayley popped up, "Hello!" Then Charli appeared. "Sup ladies?" I smiled. Then I saw Charli look behind me, "Why is there a half-naked boy in your room Kai?" I realised Kaoru was still behind me, and spun to look at him, then back to the screen. "He got paint on his shirt." I said. "Rriiiggghhht…" Charli rolled her eyes. "You damn dirty little—" "Who is he?" Hayley asked quickly. I shot a glare at Charli then answered Hayley's question, "He's Kaoru. He goes to my school." Eliza nodded, "Cool!" I turned to Kaoru, "Why don't you go and get one of my dad's shirts?" Kaoru nodded, "Yeah…" He got up and went out of my room, closing the door behind him. "So! How long have you been together?" Hayley asked. "We're just friends y'know." I spoke quietly. "What a shame! You'd look so cute together!" Eliza said. Suddenly my door flew open and Kaoru fell in onto his face, "Erm… Hi." He pulled himself up. He had one of my dad's button down shirts on. I beckoned him over. "Your mum said she's gone out for a bit." He sat back down. "Okay." I smiled.

My friends clicked off Skype at the same time as me. "Soooooo… How'd you like them?" Kaoru shrugged, "Hyper." I grinned, "Well, so am I!" I tackled him to the ground again and his kissed me for the second time. I blushed. I heard a knock at the door, and fired down the stairs with Kaoru following. I opened the door and Hikaru stood there. "Hey Hikaru!" Hikaru smiled, "Hi." "So what're you doing here?" I asked. "Picking up Kaoru." He gestured to his twin. "Why don't you come in?" Hikaru shrugged, "Okay." I led him inside. Kaoru tripped over and landed on the ground. My mum walked in. She saw Kaoru on the floor and Hikaru standing, "So, which one's your boyfriend?"

Ooh! What's next in line of Kaoru and Kai? Will it be true love? Who knows...


	3. Chapter 3 Hikaru's Bad Attitude

~Kyoya might not really seem like himself in this chapter... I just needed someone to see it and he was the only one I could think of.

**Chapter 3~ Hikaru's bad attitude**

I shuffled into the Host Club two days later. Kaoru smiled at me. Hikaru looked in a bad mood.  
Fun. I smiled at Kaoru and winked. He blushed. Tamaki saw that. Crap. He pranced over, "Ah! Young love!" I punched him in the face, "Shuddup senpai." He fell onto the ground. Hunny prodded him, "Is he gonna be okay? She hit him pretty hard." "Yeah." Mori said. I shrugged and turned to the flute. My instrument today. Tamaki suddenly stood up, "You can be our music all the time!" I looked at him incredulously, "I just punched you in the face and now you want me to be part of the Host Club?" Tamaki nodded. I sighed, "Fine!" I grabbed the flute and got into position. Then the girls started filing in. Ugh. I started playing. A lot of the girls looked at me like I was insane. Someone with my appearance wouldn't usually play the flute. Oh well. My parents made me do it. Kaoru was swaying with the music. I smiled. That made it hard to play so I focussed again on the music. I saw the twins doing their 'brotherly love' act and, I can't believe it, I was getting jealous. That damn Hikaru! I frowned and looked at the notes with too much concentration. Hikaru saw me frowning and smiled to himself. Grrr… I put my flute down and stalked out of the room fuming. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kaoru watching me leave with a worried expression. I heard him quickly say something to Hikaru and the girls and then I heard footsteps echoing down the hall. "Kai! Why are you leaving?" He took my hand and turned me to face him. "Never mind…" I growled. He really did look worried. "You'll just get angry if I tell you." I mumbled. Kaoru looked a bit surprised, "I won't. Promise." I shuffled my foot against the ground. "Erm… Well… I get... _Jealous_… When you and Hikaru do that… act." I stumbled through my sentence. Kaoru's surprise turned into a soft smile, "No need to. You should know I'll only ever have eyes for you." He kissed me gently. Then I heard a cough and spun quickly. Kyoya stood down the hall, a slight blush on his face. "Well… I'll just leave you two alone, shall I?" Kyoya quickly turned and started speed walking down the corridor. "Wait a second!" I called after him and ran down the hall. "What did you see?" I asked accusingly. He stood nervously and looked down, "Not really anything… Just _that_." I narrowed my eyes at him, "Shut up or else." Then he looked up again, normal, "You'll have to tell people sometime." I sighed, "Yeah, whatever." I turned away and walked to where Kaoru was, "Soooo… Are we something now?" He smiled, "Sure!" He took my hand and we walked down back to the Music Room. When we opened the doors the whole room was looking. I smiled and walked with Kaoru, my new boyfriend, over to a couch and sat down. All the girls were muttering. But Kyoya was… _Smiling_. I just shuddered at the thought. Hunny was grinning ear to ear. Mori looked neutral. Haruhi had a slight smile. Tamaki looked at bit stunned, and Hikaru was glaring. Shooting daggers. I ignored him and turned back to Kaoru, "What now?"

The girls had left. The Host Club was packing up. I skipped around the room and kept glancing over at Kaoru. He was staring absentmindedly out the window. I galloped over and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Whatcha thinking about?" He looked at me and smiled, "I dunno… Stuff." "What kind of stuff?" I said. He shrugged, "Today… Dinner… As I said, stuff." I raised my eyebrow, "Dinner?" He nodded. I laughed, then stood back up, "So, what are you having for dinner?" He thought for a moment, "Pasta I think… Want to join me?" "Is that a date?"

He smiled, "You got it!" I took his hand, "Then yes, of course!" Hikaru was glaring behind us, his eyes boring holes into my head. I shuddered. "Maybe you should see your brother… He looks like he's about to bust a tendon." I whispered. Kaoru looked over his shoulder and saw Hikaru growling, he grimaced, "Yeah, you're probably right." He went over and tried to sort his twin out and I went and talked to Hunny. "Kai-Chan! Hello!" He bounced in his seat. Mori nodded at me. "So, Hunny-senpai, how are you?" I smiled down at the little blonde. Hunny grinned, "I'm great! Would you like to have some cake with me and Usa-Chan and Takashi?" I nodded. He smiled really hugely. He pulled out a chocolate cake and a strawberry cake. "Which do you want? Chocolate or Strawberry?" He put the cakes down and looked up at me. "Chocolate please." He cut a piece of chocolate cake and handed it to me on a plate. While I was eating, I sketched on a stray piece of paper. I drew a raccoon for some reason. Hunny was watching. "Wow Kai-Chan! You're a really good artist!" Hunny peered over the table at my little raccoon and patted it's head, "She's great! Isn't she Takashi?" Mori made a small 'hn' noise and nodded. He smiled slightly. I smiled, "Thank you Hunny-senpai. And Mori-senpai." Hunny suddenly had a thought, "Can you teach me?!" I was a bit surprised. No-one had ever commented on my drawing, let alone asked for lessons, "Er, sure." Hunny smiled, "Thank you so much Kai-Chan!" I switched from looking stunned to smiling, "You're welcome." "Can you teach me how to draw Usa-Chan?" He looked up at me, "Sure." I patted him on the head, "Now?" Hunny nodded. "Okay. We need some paper."

Hunny had finished his Usa-Chan picture. It was a bit messy but great for a first try. "Do you like it Usa-Chan?" Hunny held up his stuffed rabbit to look at the picture. It slumped forward a bit, "Yay!" I smiled and turned to see Kaoru talking to Hikaru in a heated discussion. "It's _my _decision,_ not _yours!" Kaoru was raising his voice a bit. Hikaru mumbled something. "What the hell is _that _suppose to mean!" Kaoru yelled. Hikaru glared at the ground. "Well I don't damn like it!" Hikaru growled at his twin. "I _don't care_ what you like or don't like anymore! I am _always _putting you ahead of myself and you _never _give anything back!" Kaoru screamed at his brother and stormed out of the room. I looked around. Everyone was staring at Hikaru. "Oh shuddup!" He snarled and went for the kitchenette. I got up and went after Kaoru. He was sitting in the hall, face in his hands. "Kaoru? Are you okay?" I crept closer to him. He wiped a tear from his face, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. Hikaru's just being difficult." I hugged his shoulders, "It's me. I'm sorry." Kaoru gasped, "No! N-no! It's not your fault! Hikaru just doesn't like it that I'm with someone. Jealousy. It's not your fault!" "Shh! Calm down… It's okay." I kissed his cheek and he went a touch red. Kaoru rubbed his eyes, "Sorry. It's just Hikaru and I have never really had a real fight." He stood up and hugged me. "Pick you up at 7, right?" I nodded, "Yeah."

They're a couple! Yay! And Hikaru is going green!

Hikaru: Am not!

PocKEtNiJA: Oh you so are!

Hikaru: DAMN YOU!

*Dodges flying book*

Okay, so there you have it. It might be a while before my next chapter though. Sorry if it takes ages!


	4. Chapter 4 Pasta and kisses

**Chapter 4~ Pasta and kisses**

I pulled on some shorts and a sleeveless top. I brushed my hair and my teeth, and pulled on some converse. My black ones with purple laces. And just in case, I put a little purse in my pocket with some money in it. I heard a knock on the door and jumped down the stairs to the front door. I pulled it open and saw Kaoru standing there in a blue top and black shorts. I smiled, "Hey Kaoru! How are you?" He grinned and pulled out a black flower from behind his back. "For you." I blushed as he put it in my hair. "You look beautiful." I blushed even harder. "Heh! If you don't stop blushing you're gonna go as red as your hair!" He smiled. I looked up and playfully swatted his arm. "Let's go already." He nodded and led me towards the limo sitting idle outside.

Kaoru's house was huge. He showed me where the front door was after laughing slightly at my shocked expression. He sat me down at his almost-endless dining table, and the rest of his family (consisting of his mother and brother) sat down. Kaoru sat down next to me and glanced up. "So you must the wonderful Kai I've been hearing so much about!" Mrs Hitachiin smiled. I nodded, "It's very nice to meet you." Mrs Hitachiin drifted into thought. "Mum!" Kaoru roused her from her daze. "Oh! Yes, sorry! It is, it is… So, what do you like most about my son?" She asked. "Mum! Don't ask those kind of questions! It's not nice…" Kaoru mumbled the end of the sentence. "I'm just messing with you, hun. Never mind that. Dinner?" Hikaru perked up at the word, "Yup!" Kaoru looked at me, slightly concerned. I shook my head, "I'm fine." I whispered. He smiled at me gently. "Okay. So we have lots of different pastas." Mrs Hitachiin said. I looked at the abnormally large selection and gaped. _Good Lord! How much pasta can four people eat?! _I thought. I eyed a normal-looking pasta, "That one please." A butler scooped some pasta into my bowl and bowed. "Thank you." I squeaked. I waited as the Hitachiins chose their pastas. Kaoru smiled at me and ate. I started shortly after. Soon enough, my bowl was polished clean. I stood up, "Thank you so much for dinner. It was great!" Mrs Hitachiin smiled at me and Kaoru took my hand and led me outside. "Do you like my mum?" He asked. I nodded, "She reminds me a lot of you and Hikaru." Kaoru cringed. "Oh, sorry... I forgot you were in a fight with him." I looked at the ground. "It's fine." I heard my boyfriend say, "You didn't mean it." He tilted my head back and looked me in the eyes, "I love you Kai. I don't care whether Hikaru likes it or not. I love you and that's all that matters." I leaned forward and kissed him. He smiled. Suddenly I felt his tongue in my mouth. It wasn't a bad feeling. I quite liked it actually. We only broke apart when air was needed. I blushed, "Thank you for tonight Kaoru. I love you too." I skipped over to the waiting car and ducked inside, Kaoru on my tail.

Sorry if it's short... Writer's block- ARRRRRRGGGHHHH! But, how'd you like the date? I know it sucks a bit for a first date but oh well. Kai liked it, didn't you Kai?

*Kai nods* And Kaoru, right? *Kaoru nods*

So there, good enough for the both of them :)


	5. NOTE FOR ALL

Hi everyone,

Sorry I haven't updated in a while!

My computer was taken off me!

I Am Kai~ Writer's block! Sorry!

Stolen From Me~ Feeling a bit bad about that right now... All the crappy comments... But I will try! For all the ones who like it!

Yuki's TopSecret Diary DON'T TOUCH~ Trying... Not sure how to get things going and un-boring tho...

Thanks everyone!

I _WILL _UPDATE SOON!

PocKEtNiJA


End file.
